Leverent Doyles
'History' First War Leverent was born in Stormwind Keep to the Alchemist couple of Olivia and Louis Doyles. As she grew, she showed an uncanny interest with the science and art of Alchemy, often mixing water and mud in pretend 'labs', and attempting to forcefully feed them to the other children. Leverent had just turned six when the First War began, and she was nine when the war reached Stormwind Keep. As the Horde besieged the Keep, the family escaped on one of the many refugee boats heading northward to the safe Kingdom of Lordaeron. Having no where else to go, the family settled in the city, opening a Potions and Reagents shop. ''Second War'' It was during the Second War that Leverent lost her father, as he had joined the Lordaeron Army to fight the Horde offensive heading northward. Now being eleven, Leverent helped her mother with the shop, as it kept running until the Horde had reached the walls of the city, and begun putting it under siege. Leverent and her mother survived the siege of Lordaeron City, and as the Alliance pushed the Horde back south to the portal, they re-opened the shop, slowly accepting the news of the death of Louis. During the following years, the shop became prosperous, and Olivia hired a worker to help keep up with growing demands. It was this employee who urged Leverent to become an Apprentice Magi when she was old enough to be recruited into the forces of Lordaeron. Although she was no longer working in the shop, she continued practicing her Alchemy when she wasn't busy in training. She began to turn to more combat-effective Alchemy, working with strength and magic channeling increasing potions, to lethal poisons and acids. ''Third War'' Seven years before the Third War had begun, Leverent began to lose interest in the art of the Magi, finding that it just wasn't enough. Understanding she would be forcing herself to leave the Lordaeron Army later on, the only source of income that fueled her alchemical needs, she found it in herself to renew her interest in Arcane studies and continue her training. As Kel'Thuzads Cult of the Damned spread the plague throughout the countryside, Leverent remained unaffected in the city, until the fateful day that Arthas returned from his 'mission' in Northrend, bringing an army of Undead to overtake the Kingdom of Lordaeron. She was slain during this event, and raised as a servant to the Lich King. She was one of many Undead to remain in the Lordaeron area, as the larger force of them moved north-east to reach and invade the High Elf Sunwell, and further on. ''The Forsakening'' Being freed from the Lich Kings control by Sylvanas, she was quick to return to her work as an Alchemist, having been offered to join the Royal Apothecary Society as a run-of-the-mill Apothecary. Having been in the Society since its creation, and the many years of Alchemy when she was alive, she has vast knowledge of herbs and their uses, poisons, acids, and biological weaponry. She has travelled much of Azeroth and Outlands, having fought in the war against Illidan and his forces. ''Pre-Outland'' Several months prior to the Outland Expedition, she took it upon herself to gain access to the knowledge of the Moonglade Druids, through the appearance of a harmless and excited, yet complaining Forsaken. Although HIGHLY distrusted, and nearly slaughtered on sight several times, she gained the trust of several members by 'proving her honourable and harmless intentions', and through them, learnt much regarding Kalimdor herbs and their uses, among other valuable information. ''Outland'' Originally joining to research the different resources available in the shattered planet of Dreanor, she soon became involved in the original effort to defeat Illidan. It is there that she met many of the still alive 'friends' she has today. While there, she ended up running into the same Druids she encountered during her quest for more knowledge. Due to these encounters, she was forced into the position she had played before to gain their trust, to prevent the possibility of being killed for what she had done. One key memory she holds from the Outlands Expedition is a scarring threat given to her by a Fel Orc by the name of Yukgora, whereas she would be beheaded, and her head used as his 'personal pleasure device'. ''Northrend'' Given the chance to see the death of the Lich King, she traveled to Warsong Hold from Orgrimmar, to assist her allies serving in the western reaches of Northrend, as Sylvanas had yet to send her forces Northward at the time. She worked mostly on the sidelines, rarely taking part in direct combat, usually creating useful potions to treat ailments and boost the Hordes power. She remained there, up to the point when the Forsaken army landed upon Vengeance Landing, where she then headed immediately with great haste. Assisting many of the front-line members, helping in the distribution of the Forsaken 'Blight', and modifying Gregenaths plague to make it cause even further destruction. Wanting to jump ahead of the rest, she traveled to Icecrown with Willson and Vandus to meet up with Nzerial Ahrental , where they continued their studies and continued to wage war against the Scourge, which resulted ultimately in them facing the Lich King. ''Post-Northrend'' In the festivities celebrating the fall of the Lich King, and the containment of the Scourge, Leverent had been called upon by Faranell, the Master Apothecary, who in turn promoted Leverent to Grand Apothecary for her years of service and deeds done within the Society. Upon recieving this, she inducted Nzerial Ahrental into the ranks of the Royal Apothecary Societies most elite, promoting her long-time student to the rank of Dark Apothecary. Having finished playing her hand in Alterac and Hillsbrad Foothills to secure the land for the glory of the Forsaken, she now has time to focus on more personal goals. Projects, Expeditions, and Operations Venenatis Expedition - A group of Apothecaries who slowly scour Azeroth for new species of plants, and to find new sources of various chemicals. Magia Vitrum Project - A section of Apothecaries and members from Undercities Mages Guild working on putting larger spells into smaller vials. Operation Vindicta ''- Soon to be in progress; Covert. ''Operation Gravida ''- In progress; Covert. ''Project Cohortis - In progress. Project Mors Deorum''' ''- In progress. '''''Project Lorum Antidotus - In Progress VL-A2 Project - Completed, upgrading. Project Viscus - '''Completed. ''Project Raptus''' ''- Completed. Category:Characters